


A Lesson In Pickpocketing

by AddySnow



Category: Crime Whores - Fandom, Hellsome
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, Short Story, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow
Summary: The day Pup's life changed, all by pickpocketing a specific silver-haired woman.
Relationships: Wolf/Pup
Kudos: 4





	A Lesson In Pickpocketing

Percy stood up, scanning the street across from him. It was busy enough to work but not too crowded to be bothersome, he considered as he crossed the street, So let’s just find a target and find something to eat. The fire-haired kid began to walk towards a young woman with short silver hair. She seemed like the person who could spare some change, which at this point, was anyone walking close to him

In a swift motion, he quickly slipped a hand into her pocket, glancing up at her to make sure she was looking away. However, just as quickly as he had gotten his fingers around something, a hand snatched his wrist. The stranger was looking down at him with a blank face, not angry or surprised even. He fearfully released whatever he grabbed but she didn’t let go of him, instead carefully moving his arm so that he began to walk forward next to her. She let go and moved her hand to gently but firmly rest on his neck, not aggressively but instead in a more guiding manner as they walked forward. Percy struggled to find the words, instead opting to stare at her with a horrified look on his face. He now noticed all the scars that decorated just about every part of her body that he could see, as well as the knife strapped to her hip. “Look, kid,” The woman glanced down at him to see the fear in his eyes, “I’m not mad. Not gonna hurt you either. Just listen to me for a second, okay?”

The little boy nodded softly, his heartbeat calming just a little. She nodded, “What’s your name?”

Percy swallowed and didn’t say anything, hesitant to tell her. She was a stranger, who caught him trying to steal from her anyway. He looked away and she looked him up and down for a moment, “Yeah, alright Pup, you’re not much of a talker. You’re what, like, six? Five? Where's your parents anyway?”

He shook his head, still not talking. “Right, no parents type deal. Well, first of all, a child shouldn’t have to steal. Second, never look at the person as you're pickpocketing them. Lastly, you shouldn’t be out here by yourself. Why don’t you stay the night with me at least?”

Percy had a surprised look on his face, this was definitely not what he was expecting to happen. He hesitated to agree until she added, “If I was gonna do anything to you, I would have done it two minutes ago. My name is Wolf, by the way, and I just gave you advice on how to steal better, I think you can give me that much credit?”

With a slow nod of the head from him, Wolf smiled. She began to lead him down a street to the right. After a few minutes of silent walking, Percy much more relaxed at this point but still wary, Wolf piped up again, “Also, if you plan on pickpocketing people, always watch your own pockets. If you’re in it for the long run, then don’t underestimate the usefulness of taking your time, Pup.”  
Percy met her icy blue eyes for a moment, finally speaking, “I like that name.”

“Ah. Good to hear.” She ruffled his hair a tiny bit, attempting to be warm but was a little awkward about it, “I’ll call you Pup then.” 

The boy nodded a little and looked back down, noticing that her hand had dropped from the nape of his neck now. Then, her hand reached over and she pressed the broken watch her had been wearing into his hands with a wink, “Like I said, take advantage of having time and watch your own stuff.”

Pup made a surprised sound before quickly strapping the watch back on, a little tighter on his wrist. She chuckled a little, a sound that kind of shocked him in a way. She didn’t seem like the kind of woman to laugh very often. However, he returned the smile and held out his hand, one of her rings sitting in his palm. She smiled, “Good job.”

He moved to return it before she pushed his hand towards his chest, “Keep it, kid. Remember me by it if you leave, but maybe you’ll stick around with those skills.”

Pup was scared but also excited in a weird way. His hands shook a little as he placed the ring on his own hand, only fitting on his thumb then, but he had a feeling this was a good start for once. Meanwhile, as Wolf approached the door to the place she called home, of course, with the rest of the group, she couldn’t help but notice a few things. For starters, she’s bringing a damn child home and actually was hoping he would stay. Second, she was actually smiling a little.


End file.
